


one door frame

by ayebydan



Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: Sharon walks through the door confident and then everything freezes.





	one door frame

Sharon walks down the corridor feeling confident with a file in her bag. The click of her shoes on the floor is reassuring and somehow her glasses feel like a shield against the new stares. No one from her own team is with her but Sharon is confident they are hard at work and frankly she doesn't need back up down here. 

Sharon freezes when she steps through the double doors and despite all the eyes on her she is clipped by both doors as she stares ahead. Stares at this woman she was sent to meet. This Brenda. Alpha.


End file.
